


How Do I Flirt?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Relationship Advice, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's late--or maybe really early--but Keith needs some advice. On relationships. He decides to go to Shiro at a time like this, of course. No regrets.Oneshot/drabble





	How Do I Flirt?

Takashi Shirogane thought he heard something. Or maybe he was just dreaming. Maybe he could just go to sleep and forget about whatever disaster was probably going on, and whoever probably needed him... But no, he couldn't do that, because he had a conscience. So squinting, he did end up opening his eyes--and holy shit, Keith was in the corner of his room, just staring at him. 

This is how I die, he thought. A heart attack. 

"Keith I swear to quiznak--it's four in the morning." he groaned, closing his eyes again. "What do you want?" 

But when he spoke, Shiro opened his eyes once more. This was serious. "...How do you say 'I like you' to someone, without punching them in the face?"

He was talking about Lance, of course. Shiro softened. 

"It took you this long to figure out that method of flirting wasn't working?"

Keith's cheeks heated up; it was only a little visible in the dim light like this. But they were like brothers, so it was okay. "Oh shut up!"

Hey, Keith should've known by now--Shiro didn't shut up, not about stuff like this. 


End file.
